


Picking hearts

by Yakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Photographer Kakashi, apple picking, apple picking au, fall activity, farmhand tenzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: What's fall without a little apple picking, a little donuts, and a little flirting
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Picking hearts

“Thanks again for doing this Kakashi.”

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement of one of his oldest friends. He pushed up his scarf as the gentle breeze threatened the heat of his face.

He truly loved and hated this time of year. The air was crisp, the leaves crunchy with vibrant yellows and reds. This is the perfect time for couples. Of course it was a stark reminder that Kakashi was single. That part didn’t matter though.This was when Kakashi made his money. However...today his services were a gift.

His dear friends Rin and Obito are getting married and they wanted some engagement pictures done. Cue their very talented photographer friend Kakashi. 

Kakashi loves photography, he runs a very successful independent photography business. He was delighted to be able to do this as a gift for his friends.

“Alright, let's do this spot. You two grab that apple together and look cute.” He set up his shot. “No, Obito not like, that, move your hand and look more relaxed, like you’re in love.” 

He took his time making the shot as perfect as he could to minimize the editing process. They were at a beautiful apple orchard, with an adjoining sunflower field and a corn maze. It was really a one stop autumn couple destination. 

“Alright now Rin, straighten your leg here.”

This was good, Kakashi was getting shots. The clouds were nice and overcast creating perfect lighting over his topics.

“Excuse me, we don’t allow professional photographers without a pass.” Said a gruff voice.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to the complete jackass to ruin his creative flow and tell him that he can- absolutely do whatever he wants because this jackass is an absolute beef cake. 

Kakashi stuttered, “Oh um I’m not getting paid. Just taking pictures of my friends.”

Obito piped up, “It’s true we couldn’t afford the prices Kakashi charges.” 

Kakashi glared at him “Please shut up.”

Mr. Beefcake chuckled, “ This definitely looks like a professional transaction.”

“So you were having a good time watching me.” He responded taking note of the way this gorgeous man’s face turned a light pink, contrasting those deep brown eyes.

“It was the highlight of my day actually.”He quipped back

Now it was Kakshi whose skin turned crimson.

“Listen, the farm is pretty dead today so I’ll overlook it this time.”

Kakashi had to know, “And what happens next time Mr?”

“It’s Tenzo and uh-” Tenzo gave Kakashi's body a once over. “- I’ll have to escort you out of here with my own hands.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Most definitely…”

“Kakashi.”

“Kakashi then.” Tenzo gave a small smile and a tilt of his head as he left.

Kakashi finally let the air out of his lungs. He turned around to his friends and noticed the devilish looks on their faces. He pushed his scarf back up his face.

“Shut up”

\----

“Hey let’s get some donuts and cider!” Rin suggested. 

They walked over to the little barn that had several wooden picnic tables set up. After picking a window seat, they sat down and pondered which donuts to order.

“Oh hey the troublemakers want some donuts.” Tenzo placed a pitcher of cider alongside some cinnamon donuts. “Unfortunately, we only have cinnamon today. I hope this is good enough.”

“I don’t like sweets.” Kakashi grumbled out.

“Well what do you like?”

“He likes men.” Rin very polite sipped her cider pretending nothing ever happened.”

“And he’s single.” Obito added.

Tenzo grinned, keeping his sole focus on Kakashi, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He went back to the kitchen and Kakashi not so subtly stared as he walked away.

“Ok, two very charged interactions. Bakashi ask him on a date.”

“Yeah Kakashi, did you see him? He is Fine.”

“Hey!”

“You know my heart only belongs to you Obito.”

“Gag me” Kakashi grumbled.

“Well Tenzo certainly wants too.” 

“He’s staring at you right now.” Kakashi gently turned his head back towards the kitchen. He makes eye contact with Tenzo and watches him push his head back down, bringing focus back to the apples he was supposed to be peeling.

“Come on Kakashi how long has it been since you’ve dated?”

“Since my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend and they got engaged.”KAkashi responded, maybe slightly more aggressive than he wanted.

Silence washed over the table as the couple in question hung their heads in shame,

He tried to fix the situation, “Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up. It’s fine guys. I’m happy for you.”

“We know, but this guy Tenzo seems really nice. You should give him a chance.”

“Alright here’s the check.” Tenzo came back.

“This is expensive.” Kakashi remarked.

“Well it’s a small business. I’m the only farmhand they can afford,, but I could make your food free if you’d say go on a date with me?”

“Kakashi paused, “I-I don’t-”

Tenzo back tracked, “Then don’t worry about it.” He took the check. “It’s on me. Have a nice day.” He walked away with his head hung in shame, a quiet “fuck” whispered from his mouth as he clearly was beating himself up.

\----

Kakashi was taking pictures of the sunflower field, which was on the other side of the farm away from the apples. Golden hour was at its peak. The sunflowers are shining and beautiful. 

“I thought I said no professional photography.” Finally that voice he wanted to hear.

“If I remember correctly you said you'd escort me out yourself and maybe I’d like to be escorted to the movies tonight.”

Tanzo chuckled, “ You don’t have to feel bad. I’ve been rejected before and I’m sure I’ll be rejected again.”

Kakashi sighed in self frustration, “I didn’t want to reject you. I was nervous. I’m not exactly trusting. Besides, have you seen yourself? A little out of my league”

“Really because I couldn’t stop staring at you the day I saw and I can’t stop now either.”

Tenzo took the other’s hand in his own.“Kakashi I’m not asking for your hand in marriage, just a chance to get to know each other.I would love to be your forever but how about right now I just be your tomorrow?”

“Ok. That sounds nice.”

“I can even take pictures too. I’ve been practicing with my phone here.” They took a selfie. The light was in their eyes and it was blurry. 

2 months later if that’s the picture his phone displayed when he called his boyfriend, well who needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a little something for the season. This is the first fic I've completed in months and it feels good to have done something. Happy Fall!


End file.
